


You Are Stardust?

by Lucy (thatsmysky)



Category: Spoken Word - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysky/pseuds/Lucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got mad at a quote...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Stardust?

Someone who I’m sure was important once said that we should not try to be stardust. They said stardust is powder, it’s shiny and sparkly and makes for a great metaphor when you’re trying to cheer people up. This probably very important person said we should try to be iron instead. Iron is strong, iron is what we built our world on. Iron is what is in the stars to make them explode. Iron creates stardust.  
This is also a nice metaphor. Don’t be the shiny sparkly powder that people love to look at but doesn’t actually do something. You should be the strong unattractive powerful element that brings stars to their knees and all that, you know the drill. You’ve probably heard some variant of it at some point in your life. Don’t be the pretty dust that can’t do much, be the strong dust that brings the pretty dust to it’s knees. And I think that’s bull. Why can’t we be both? Why can’t we be strong and pretty? And on that point, why is it so bad to be pretty? Why is stardust the bad thing? Do you know what stardust is? Stardust is the reason you’re alive. Stardust is what makes the sun burn. Stardust makes up your house, your car, your hair, the toenail clippings you forgot to sweep off the bathroom floor. Stardust is beautiful and strange and amazing! And people realized that; they took it as a symbol, a metaphor. Stardust is beautiful and powerful and you are stardust. It’s a great metaphor. Until some asshat out there noticed that stardust is pretty and decided that people should want to be strong and not pretty.  
The point of this glorified rant is that there are really hundreds of metaphor and all of them work as well as you want them to. If you want to be iron, be iron! If you want to be stardust be stardust for god’s sake! If you want to be the sugar at the bottom of a sour patched kids bag you go and you do whatever it takes for you to be that sugary dust. Why is everyone else so involved in what makes other people happy? Own your metaphor, do whatever you want with you life, aspire to be any kind of dust you want, and stop listening to what other people say you should be. Trust me, being you is enough.


End file.
